Love Is
by changeofheart505
Summary: HiJack Revolution. Series of stories based off of quotes for relationships, love, life, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Love Is...

Kura sighed as she hopped onto her bed. Her legs kicked in the air. Sakura stared at her from the door, tablet in hand.

"You've been downloading love quotes?" She asked flicking through the quoted pictures.

Kura nodded, "Yes. Now, we just need our guests."

Sakura nodded. She snapped the cover on the tablet, covering the images. Walking over, she pulled Kura out of her bed.

Kura groaned at the loss of comfort.

"Just bring them in here..." she whined.

'Lazy ass...' Sakura thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Just get up, I swear you must four sometimes!"

"I am four. In my mind. Most of the time," Kura sighed as she got up and walked out of her room.

Might as well go greet her guests.

* * *

Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and co. were smiling as they shared each others stories.

They were currently on Elsa's and Anna's story, and up to the point wwhere Anna kicked Olaf's head off.

"In here?" Kura said as she entered.

She smiled widely.

The others caught sight of it, knowing two things.

1) She was in some type of mood.

And

2) They were in trouble.

And that spelled trouble.

Even more so, when Kura dropped a large book entitled "Love Is..." on the table.

**The jist of this story, which is for the HiJack Revolution, is basically I'm taking a bunch of quotes based in relationships, love, life, etc., and using them as prompts. Should anyone have one they wish for me to cover, say so via review or PM. **

**Multiple pairings. **

**Definite HiJack. **

**Yaoi, yuri, hetaro pairings allowed. **

**Genderswapping. **

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is...

"'Love Is...'?" Hiccup read the title.

Kura nodded, "Amor. Love." She sighed and shot him and Jack a look.

Both males gulped and shifted in their seats.

Kura snapped her fingers and two more groups appeared.

"I knew that would happen," Sakura muttered.

Knew what? What happened?

"Now, we can start. Future Vikings, meet Past Vikings. Overland family, meet the Guardians, GoB, and your son." Kura said.

The next few seconds, were, awkward to say the least.

For one, everyone was shocked that Hiccup turned out..., HANDSOME.

Another thing, is that they weren't used to two Jacks.

Stoick was ready to cry when he saw Valka. So was Hiccup.

Toothless learned a new trick.*

And Valka stuck her head inside his mouth. Which, of course, made a few people freak out. Not like it was the first time she's done it...*

"Okay!" Kura clapped her hands, "So, 'Love Is...' takes a series of quotes for love, relationshipa, etc., and turns them into stories. I should mention, the main pairing is HiJack/HiJackson/Frostcup."

"W-what?!" Jackson asked turning red.

Sakura smirked, "You, Jack or one of the Hiccups. You, Jack, Hiccup, Hicc, and most likely, all of you will turn into chicks or hybrids."

Several people snorted and laughed until...

"Same goes to you guys."

Kura giggled, "Here's a small story, just to get us started."

* * *

**"Don't talk, Just act. Don't say, Just show. Don't promise, Just prove."**

* * *

_If there was anything Hiccup could ever wish for, it wwould be to have the guts to admit he felt something for him. He had warm chocolate eyes, yet soft as snow, white hair. His skin a healthy pale. He was slim, yet fufull. Tender, yet broad. He was, in his eyes, perfection. _

_But, he was also, shy. Fragile looking. Something, sosomeone, you never wanted to hurt, because those who have, let the scars run deep. _

_And he was afraid to do that to him. He didn't deserve that. _

_"Hiccup," Hiccup jumped as a familiar blond sat beside him._

_"Astrid. " He groaned. _

_"You'll never grt anywhere with Jack if you don't talk to him." _

_Hiccup groaned, "It's hard! What do I say?" _

_Astrid was silent for a while._

_Turning to her friend, she said , "Someone once said, "Don't talk, just act. Don't say, just show. Don't promise, just prove." You'll know what to do Hiccup. You just...need tp have courage." _

_Hiccup nodded slowly. "Thanks for the advice Astrid." _

_Standing, he looked at the boy hunched over a book. _

_Hiccup hesitated before walking over. He took a seat next to Jack, who looked up at him. _

_"Hi." Hiccup smiled._

_"Hi."_

_Astrid was right in the end. Hiccup didn't talk much at first, he acted. He would listen to Jack, hold him, and actually say things to him, that showed he cared. He didn't say much, rather he showed. He took him around Berk, learning that despite moving there a year ago, he still didn't know his way around, he introduced him to his friends, his family, and his real friend, a cat named Toothless. He never made a promise, because, promises were easily broken. He proved himself to Jack. By beinf the best person he could be. Himself. _

_It got him something many have searched for, someone to love, and someone who loved him in return._

* * *

Kura smiled, "Well?"

"I actually like it," Emma whispered.

Jackson, Jack, Hiccup and Hicc all shot her a look.

Kura cheered, "Welcome to Team HiJack!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled. She looked at the others, they looked shocked. But not the bad kind.

"Want me to explain the message?"

They nodded.

Sakura leaned back, and Kura crawled onto her lap, curling up so her head rested on Sakura's shoulder. Everyone stared at her until golden sand appeared ofer her head, an image of a small girl and a man appeared.

Sakura chuckled softly, "Out like a LIGHT. Thanks Sandy."

Sandy tipped his sand bowler hat as she got up.

She got up, left, and returned a few moments later without Kura.

"Back to the story," she sat down, "Don't talk, just act. Sometimes, it's not enough to just say words. Actions speak louder than words. Listening, holding someone while they cry, smiling, all those little acts can show emotions. They can say so much if you know how to do it."

"Like you and Kura," Jamie replied thoughtfully.

Blinking, Sakura smiled, "Exactly. The saying actually does apply to us, but in a sisterly way... Don't say, just show. Like the other, words can only go so far. You need to show you care. How? Those small acts. If they're blind, let them feel what you feel. Use your voice to paint pictures."

She smiled softly as she looked at the closed door, "Don't promise, just prove...anyone can make a promise. But, they can be easily broken. It's better to prove yourself to someone, than make an empty promise. Because if you promise something, and don't act on it, it can hurt them. You need to prove yourself. Show them thst you care. With the smallest of acts, because if you don't...someone will get hurt."

Everyone stared at her.

"You really care," North smiled, "don't you."

He gestured to the door, and Sakura chuckled.

"More than anything, I lost so much, and I kept it to myself, blamed myself...I gave up to the dark, that's what I am, Darkness. Kura...she's Light. She understands. That dream of hers? It's a memory. And it's also my dream. But... this isn't about us. You know what I mean? "

North nodded, smile still on his face.

Sakura got up, "We should rest. I'm going to be with Kura, call if you need anything. Get to know each other."

She then left, slammimg the door softly.

North turned to Sandy the minute it shut, "A memory as a dream?"

Sandy shrugged and signed over his head.

"What?" Several people asked as they saw his rapid flashes of sand.

"Sakura's dream was to start a family of her own," Jack said, "Kura has a family who cares for her. Sakura said she lost a lot, I'm willing to bet her family was among those things. To her, Kura is more than just a Light, she's the family she lost."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked defensively, "I spent 300 years with nothing but my name, my staff, and the clothes I had on. No one could see, hear, smell, or touch me. But that made me a good listener. There are things you learn, when you listen..."

Everyone had their attention on him, "You learn that, even when you feel...like no one cares," he laughed bitterly, "someone does. There's always someone who cares. Amd it means a lot, to have someone listen. Whether it's a friend, a lover, or a family. It's nice to have someone listen. I went so long without having someone listen, sure Sandy would listen, but I didn't want to bother him so much while he was working...I know what it's like to feel...unloved for so long, to LONG for..."

"A family." Pitch finished for him, remembering their chat from, when he tried to get Jack to join him, "I know that feeling all to well."

Everyone was silent after that. They let the words sink in.

"I know how it feels, " Hiccup said, "to be unloved and unwanted."

Jack smiled softly, "You know what's weird? I think...that even though the stories are mainly about us, the message is what's important."

**Review! **

***inside Kura's room* **

**Kura: *sleeping* **

**Sakura: So...that's the first story. Overland Haddock, we will use that if not the next chapter, than the one after. *sighs as she sits in a windowsill, the light of the moon reflecting in her red tinted blue eyes* A lot was said, and a lot of it, is true. The sayings, the messages, we will get deep into them. Some may be deep, like this one, bit some may not be as deep...they'll be sweet, nice and simple. Until next time.**

*** Both are references to HTTYD2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is...

**This story's quote was brought to you by Overland Haddock. Thanks O.H.! **

"Hi guys!" Kura smiled as she skipped in. "We have another story for ya!"

She flipped open the book and Sakura smiled as she began to read.

* * *

**"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast."**

* * *

_Jack smiled as he and Rapunzel walked around. _

_Well, she walked, and he fumbled around. _

_The brunette was blindfolded, letting the bubbly blond lead him around, using only her voice. _

_"Okay turn left-HI HICCUP!" Rapunzel smiled. _

_Hiccup turned to them and laughed as Jack crashed into a tree. _

_"Ow..." Jack moaned, "why am I doing this again?" _

_Merida walked over as Rapunzel shrugged. _

_Hiccup sighed. _

_"What's wrong?" Jack asked. He tried to ask Hiccup, but ended up asking the tree. _

_"Astrid broke up with me." Hiccup sighed. "I thought what we had was special. But I was wrong. She loves Snotlout. Not me. GAH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULD BE SO STUPID?!" _

_Merida scoffed. _

_She and Rapunzel looked at Jack. _

_Then at Hiccup. _

_It was clear as day what one felt for the other. _

_"My aunt Tooth once told me "Love is patient. Love is kind."" Jack said, finally taking off the cloth over his eyes. _

_"My mum says, "It does not envy. It does not boast."" Merida added. _

_Hiccup looked at them oddly. _

_"What does that even mean?" _

_Rapunzel thought the two sayings over. _

_"I think, it means love is something that makes you happy, and you have to wait for it. You can't hate it or brag about it." _

_Hiccup nodded. "So, I have to wait for it." _

_The others nodded. _

_Hiccup sighed as he smiled slowly. They were right. He'd find love. He just had to wait._

_..._

_Hiccup walked over to Jack. _

_"Hey." He said. _

_Jack smiled, "Hey." _

_They sat in silence. Both wanting to speak, but neither waiting to go first. _

_"So-" They both said. "Sorry, you first, no you. No no, you. No. You. No. You!" _

_Jack held up a hand, "Together?"_

_Hiccup shrugged. _

_Jack counted down on his fingers. _

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_"Do you wanna hang out later?"_

_Both smiled at each other, and, even if it wasn't an actual date per say, their relationship began that very day._

* * *

"So," Kura said, cclosing the book, "anyone wanna talk about it?"

The others nodded.

Rapunzel raised her hand.

"Rapunzel?" Sakura said, 'This is starting to feel like a freaking class room...'

"Can I say what I think the quote means?"

The light and dark duo shared a look but nodded. Rapunzel smiled and opened the book to the quoted page.

"Love is patient," she read, "I think that means you have to wait for it. Give it time to...uh...grow."

The others nodded.

They could understand that much.

"Love is kind. It doesn't matter if you're with someone who others hate, or believe will be the wrong person, knowing they'll be there, that they care, that around you, they can be the sweetest person, is enough."

More nods.

The evidence for that was Rapunzel and Eugene themselves. They weren't exactly the most beloved couple in Corona, but that didn't stop them from loving each other.

"It does not envy," Rapunzel continued, "meaning it doesn't jealous. Right?"

More nods.

Rapunzel finishes her analysis of the quote, "It does not boast, it doesn't brag. Having love is a good thing, but rubbing it in the face of those who don't or lost it, isn't nice...so, did I get it right?"

Kura smiled and gently placed a hand over hers, "Perfecto. Perfect."

She took the book back and flipped through it, searching for their next story. She finally stopped and read the quote...

**Review! **

**(Remember to leave a relationship quote If you want!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is...

**This story's quote was brought to you by DayLightDove. Thanks Dove!**

* * *

**When the world and everyone in it turns you away and shuns you for who you are, I'll be here with my arms open for you.**

* * *

Kura smiled as she read out the next quote, "When the world and everyone in it turns you away and shuns you for who you are, I'll be here with my arms open for you..."

* * *

_"...and they NEVER listen to me! Not even now, and we're DEAD!" Hiccup ranted to the newest Seasonal Spirit. A young colonial boy by the name of Jack Frost. He stood up and began to, and this has become a habit, to mimick some of his fellow Autumn Spirits, namely his friends and family. "'Son. You were the pride of Berk! You are the reason we all should have been in Valhalla. But no. Your talent is TOO worthy of the Gods, so now we are stuck here!'" _

_Jack let out a laugh. He had only been alive for a few days. Well...correction, he'd only been a SPIRIT for a few days. _

_When he woke up, he was afraid. But then, the moon shone down on him, and his fear left him. But it quickly returned, when he went to that little town, and had people walk right through him. _

_For days, he just wandered around. Aimlessly. Searching for anyone who could see him. Hear him. HOLD him. _

_Hiccup smiled at the young sprite's laughter. _

_He for one, had gone through centuries with a broken heart, Astrid telling him long ago, that it just wasn't meant to be. She wanted a normal life, and it was stripped from her, and she blacked it all on him._

_"So," Hiccup said in his normal voice, "what's your story?"_

_Jack looked up at him, "M-my what?"_

_"Story."_

_"I...I don't have one. I just...woke up on my lake to the moonlight, went to this town nearby, and...everyone walked through me..."_

_"I'm sorry," Hiccup said softly, "you didn't know."_

_Jack looked at him and slid closer. "Know what?"_

_Hiccup looked into his large, icy, orbs. He saw a child like innocence in them. _

_"You..." he hesitated, "you need to have believers, in order to be seen. Usually, it's always gonna be children...but they...they forget when they grow up...and...it hurts sometimes, but then, someone else starts to believe..."  
_

_Jack nodded and slid closer to Hiccup._

_Hiccup smiled as the young spirit stood up, "I'm gonna search for my believers." _

_Jack waved and jumped into the air._

_Hiccup sighed, 'I believe in you.'_

* * *

_Hiccup walked around, smiling at the celebration. _

_300 years._

_It had been 300 years since he met him._

_The young Winter Prince. _

_Jack Frost._

_The celebration?_

_Jack had become a Guardian after 300 years, of feeling alone and unwanted. _

_It was something Hiccup himself wanted._

_"Hey Hiccup," Jack smiled, a young boy walking over with him."Jamie, this is Hiccup...the guy I told you about."_

_Jamie, as the boy was called, smiled and held a hand in front of Hiccup._

_"Y-you believe in me?" Hiccup asked._

_Jamie rolled his eyes, "I'll believe anything right about now."_

_Hiccup smiled and shook hands with the ten year old. _

_He turned back to Jack, "Congratulations Jack."_

_Jack smiled and Jamie backed away, looking at the two elder boys with a knowing look. _

_Jack waved to him._

_"I can't believe this..." Jack laughed._

_"Me either," Hiccup said. _

_"Hiccup?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I know something's wrong." _

_Hiccup sighed. He looked at Jack. "I was...I tried to win Astrid over again. Nothing. I'm such a loser for holding onto any hope that she still loved me."_

_Jack opened up his arms. _

_Hiccup stared at him oddly._

_"My arms will always be open for you, Hiccup." Jack smiled, a violet blush filling his cheeks._

_Hiccup smiled softly and embraced him, "And I'll always be there, when you need someone to believe in you." _

_Jack's eyes widened, and he looked at Hiccup before quickly pecking him on the lips. _

_But as quick as it was, Hiccup didn't want it to be over._

_So, he pulled Jack in for another, ignoring the whoops of their fellow Seasonal Spirits. _

* * *

Kura smiled, "Anyone want to try the quote?"

Tooth lifted her hand.

"Toothiana?"

"Well..." Tooth smiled, "I think, it's trying to say...that there'll always be someone out there, who will hold us in our time of need. They will listen to us. To them...it won't matter who we are, because, with them, we can be ourselves. They won't judge us. They won't push us away. They'll always be there."

Sakura nodded. "I'm starving, anyone up for lunch?"

The others smiled and got up.

Kura ran off, book in hand, and led them into a courtyard. A large, water like, dome covered it.

"Sit. Yami, mind getting us some food while I look for the nex-"

"Can I look for one?" Emma asked.

Kura shrugged and handed it over. "The ones we read are marked with a red heart."

Emma nodded and began her search. As she did, Sakura brought over some food and drinks.

"FOUND ONE!"

She handed the book to Kura, who nodded and slipped a bookmark in it.

Right now, it was lunch time.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
